<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In twi's time by 1Bekah4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172323">In twi's time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Bekah4/pseuds/1Bekah4'>1Bekah4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe -Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explanations, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, Oops i almost forgot wild, Rusl (legend of zelda) is a good dad, So many zeldas, Twilight and Time are family, Why does hyrule have two, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), Wolfie(legend of zelda) reveal, ill add more as i go - Freeform, so many nicknames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Bekah4/pseuds/1Bekah4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of one shots based on headcanons that wouldn't leave about the group in twilight's hyrule</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intros and explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The links all found themselves in a forest clearing after a portal appeared right after a battle in wilds hyrule, thankfully they were none the worse for wear but still on alert<br/>"Hey guys" Twilight called smiling "this is my hyrule, that's Coro's shack over there!"<br/>"Ok that good at least, but how close are we to civilization? I really don't feel like camping for the fifteenth day in a row" Legend asked grumpy due to getting pushed into the portal by Warriors and as a result landing in a bush<br/>Twilight grinned excitedly "that's the thing Ordon village is only a few minutes walk that way"<br/>Looking to where Twilight was gesturing the group saw a path heading from the clearing deeper into the woods<br/>"Are these the folks you've been telling us about Pup?" Time asked finding Twilight's excitement amusing<br/>"Yeah, it's my home guys! I've been hoping we would wind up here soon so I could introduce everyone and you guys can finally put faces to the names" Twilight stated bouncing excitedly if he was in wolf form Time expect his tail would be wagging<br/>"Well then what are we waiting for let's go" Sky stated excited to see what Twilight's home was like<br/>While the group walked they couldn't help but admire the beauty of the woods around them. The forest had a peaceful atmosphere despite still being a forest where anything could happen<br/>Soon they came across an area with a gate appearing to be some kind of spring<br/>"Hey Twilight what's this place?" Four asked "it feels sacred"<br/>"It is" twilight smiled "this is the ordon spring, the light spirit Ordona lives here. Unless something really big is going down no dark creature can get in here"<br/>All the links nodded at the explanation it sounded similar to the great fairy fountains of their times, which they knew twilight didn't have in his time<br/>The group continued down the path quickly coming to the base of a treehouse<br/>"Is this your house Twilight?" Wind asked remembering that the farmhand had mentioned living in a treehouse before<br/>"Yeah this is my place it's pretty small but- Pops why are you laughing!?" Twilight demanded<br/>The other heros turned to look and sure enough Time was laughing his head off for seemingly no reason<br/>"Nothing, nothing Pup, just something we apparently have in common." Time answered still chuckling<br/>"Okay…." Twilight started "let's just head to the village I haven't been back in-"<br/>"LINK!" Multiple voices called out four small kids of varying ages and one girl about the same age as Twilight. One of the kids and the older girl both tacked Twilight but as all involved were laughing the group all assumed he was fine<br/>"Link! Where have you been?! Nobody has seen you in four months! Do you know how worried we all were?!" The older girl demanded<br/>"I know I know I'm sorry Ilia but in my defense I didn't do it on purpose. I also brought a bunch of friends back with me this time" Twilight answered shyly gesturing at the other links as he got up<br/>"Oh!" Ilia exclaimed "where are my manners, I'm sorry about that I got so excited to see Link I didn't notice you all"<br/>"That's quite all right miss, we've all been on his end of this at least once at this point" Time assured her<br/>"Ok" Twilight started "let me introduce everyone, guys this is Ilia,  obviously, the blond here is Colin, this here girl in pink is Beth, and these two are Malo and Talo. Kids, Ilia this is...well we had to resort to nicknaming because we all actually have the same name so this is Time, Warriors, Legend, Hyrule, Sky, Wild, Four, and Wind."<br/>"You guys all have the same name?" Beth asked skeptically<br/>"Yeah, it's a long story, I'll tell it tonight when everyone is together so that we only have to explain it once" Twilight answered sheepish<br/>"Ok" she stated seemingly satisfied "come on, everyone will be so glad your back!"<br/>The entire group followed them into town where after another round of introductions to everyone else in town they all found themselves being dragged into having a big feast that night.<br/>After everyone was seated the mayor, a man named Bo got everyone's attention<br/>"Alright I was told by Beth that Link assured her he would explain where hes been when everyone was together so I'll give him the floor"<br/>"Ok" Twilight started "this is going to sound a bit unbelievable, but as I mentioned earlier all of my friends and I share the same name. The reason for that is because we actually all share the same spirit, the spirit of the hero. We aren't sure what but something is bringing us all across time and space together to stop something, though what, we aren't sure yet"<br/>"As a result me and my friend have been teleported through portals all over different versions of Hyrule across the timeline and even space" Twilight finished<br/>"Wow Link sounds like you've wound up on quite the adventure once again" Rusl, twilight's adopted father responded<br/>"That's an understatement" Wind piped up from his place at the table "man was it confusing at first"<br/>"That's for sure, especially since the first time we were all teleported in our sleep" Hyrule commented<br/>"Actually that was just you and Sky" Warriors pointed out "I was knocked in by a monster, Time Wind and Twi wandered in on their own, Four and Legend were both shoved in by their Zeldas, and we all wound up in wilds hyrule at the start"<br/>"Twi?" Colin asked "who's that?"<br/>"Your Link" Four answered "his nickname is Twilight <br/>"Oh"<br/>"Well we hope y'all are planning on staying for a bit we don't get company often out here" Uli, Twi's adoptive mother smiled<br/>"Of course we are ma'am though we would never impose" Time smiled<br/>"It ain't imposing if we're asking you to stay, is it" she challenged<br/>"No ma'am" Time chuckled</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spars and reveals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time found himself waking up before the rest of the links early in the morning. After the feast was over everyone mingled a bit with everyone before heading back to Twilight's house and setting up all their bed rolls (except Twilight who just slept in his own bed) and settling down. They were all very pleased to not need to put together a watch for the night<br/>Time decided to head to the spring and do some training so that he wouldn't wake up the other boys. So after getting his things together he headed out <br/>While time was heading to the spring he couldn't help but think back to when Twilight told him about the hero's shade. The younger link never told Time who the spirit was or why he was still around to teach him, but he had his suspicion. Time had realized Twilight was extremely protective of him just as much as Wild so Time wondered if that spirit was himself. <br/>Once time finally got to the spring he settled for his usual training routine. Time was always hesitant to train with the other boys because they didn't have any training swords, he had more experience than the other eight and as a result he was always worried he would accidentally hurt them. <br/>"Well looks like someone else had the same idea." a voice suddenly commented <br/>Time spun around in a defensive stance in reaction to the unexpected voice, only to see Rusl.<br/>"Care if I join you? I haven't had a good spar since Link was last here." The other man smiled <br/>"Only if you have an extra training sword. I've had a lot of experience, and I don't think Pup would forgive me very easily if I hurt someone here." Time responded. He had a lot of respect for the man in front of him, he taught Twilight the basics which allowed him to learn what he needed to get through his adventure.<br/>"Pup?" Rusl asked, looking very confused.<br/>"Oh!" Time started "uhh, your Link, it's a little nickname I gave him that's just for me, nobody else calls him that, he and I are kinda close."<br/>"Hey nothing wrong with that" Rusl commented grabbing his extra training sword and passing it to Time "need a shield?"<br/>"No, I've got mine." Time replied, taking the sword and grabbing a shield "shall we?"<br/>The pair moved to the center of the spring, each taking a stance before starting.<br/>A few minutes in Rusl said something that threw Time for a loop.<br/>"You and link have a lot of the same moves." he observed starling Time and getting him on the defensive <br/>After getting back on the offensive time replied.<br/>"We actually get that quite a bit, we have similar styles"<br/>Time glanced over toward the entrance and spotted Twilight in wolf form enter in, Time returned his focus to his opponent, not paying the pup any mind, however when Rusl noticed him he abandoned their spar, taking a defensive stance and facing Twilight <br/>"It's that beast" he stated "just after the kids were taken, this beast appeared in the village, hanch said it attacked him and it went after Uli."<br/>"What? Wolfie, are you serious?" Time asked not believing Rusl in the slightest. "he's been aiding us since the beginning. The last thing that wolf is is aggressive, he even let's Four ride him."<br/>The confusion coming from Rusl was obvious "what?"<br/>"Has he actually full on attacked or did he just stand there until you attacked and then retreat" Time asked <br/>"Well…" Rusl hesitated <br/>"Wolfie" Time called going a bit away from Rusl "come here boy"<br/>To Rusl's surprise the wolf went right over to Links friend and sat right in front of him. In fact Time knelt  down and got right by the wolf's face and started whispering to him <br/>"He doesn't know pup? Did you tell anyone" Time whispered the reaction of twilight's head lowering and his tail going down told Time all he needed to know <br/>"Pup you should tell him, you need somebody here you can talk to without hiding anything, we won't be here forever, we will have to go back to our own times eventually." he sighed. In response Twilight simply nodded, although nervous, he knew Time was right.<br/>Time stood back up looking at his protege, gesturing, Twilight in response gestures back at Rusl in a silent request for an explanation of what would happen so the other man wouldn't panic <br/>"Rusl something is about to happen with him and its something he wants to stay secret, and I can guarantee that you won't expect it so don't panic, and keep your eyes on him" Time explained quickly <br/>Now Rusl was curious "ok you've peaked my curiosity" he stated lowering his sword and gesturing "go ahead"<br/>Rusl was watch the wolf as instructed when the wolf was surrounded by black particles, the shape seemed to change and someone unexpected stood in its place <br/>"Link?" Rusle gasped "what in Hylia's name was that!" <br/>"It's a really long story Rusl" Twilight answered, looking down almost frightened. <br/>Twilight's response at first confused Rusl until he realized something, he had attacked the wolf, more than once, the wolf who he just found out was his son. By Hylia Link was afraid Rusl would attack him <br/>"Oh my goddesses, Link I'm so sorry, if I know it was you-"<br/>"You didn't know" Twilight interrupted "you didn't know and the kids had just been taken and its was a mess, it's ok"<br/>"No it's not ok, but that's not important right now. How did this happen?" Rusl asked concerned "was it a curse?"<br/>"Umm..yes and no" twilight started "when Ilia and the kids were taken I was knocked out by king bulbin and when I woke up I ran to the entrance to Faron woods where I came across the wall of the Twilight realm for the first time. Some kind of hand pulled me inside, most of the time people would become spirits there but because of this" he held up his sword hand "I turned into...well the wolf. I was dragged to hyrule castle and chained to the dungeon floor where I met Midna, and later Princess Zelda after she freed me. Skipping ahead after we finished freeing the last light spirit,  Zant, who was the guy we were fighting shoved this thing" he held up the twilight gem for Rusl to see "in my skull, hence the curse part, and I had to go get the master sword to get free of it, but I didn't know that at the time. So after getting through to the castle from Telma's bar, thank the goddesses for her cat, Zelda saved Midna, who had been poisoned by the light spirit by accident, we went to get the sword. After we got there and I grabbed the sword, this thing got out of me and midna and I figured out how to use it to transform whenever I wanted and when she had to leave she left it for me. So now I can do this on command whenever I want" he finished <br/>"Wow" Rusl stated "that's a lot, Link. Heh but now that nickname makes more sense"<br/>"What do you mean?" Twilight asked. cocking his head to the side. A part of his wolf form that bled into his human form <br/>"He means me calling you pup, Pup" Time joked from where he was leaning on a rock behind Twilight <br/>"Oh, yeah" Twilight laughed "that one"<br/>"Well when we have more time I'd love to hear about the rest of your journey that I don't know about, but I know we don't really have the time with what your doing. but after that you and I are going to sit down and your telling me the whole story" Rusl stated smiling <br/>"You're not mad I didn't tell you?" Twilight asked shyly <br/>"A bit, but I can't exactly blame you, I attacked you for Hylias sake" Rusl cringed <br/>"Again not your fault" <br/>"Doesn't matter I still should have realized you weren't attacking"<br/>"Hey guys, who do I need to bug about breakfast" a voice asked from the entrance <br/>The three turned to see Wild standing there with a raised brow <br/>"Uli, but good luck trying to get her to let you help" Rusl laughed <br/>"Ok, well the others are waking up so you guys might want to finish...whatever it is your doing and go get ready to eat" he replied <br/>"Alright thanks Wild, we'll be there in a minute" Time smiled waving as Wild left <br/>"Anyways let's head back you do not wanna miss out on  Uli's pumpkin pancakes" Rusl grinned <br/>"Yum!" Twilight smiled <br/>"Let's go" commented Time picking up his gear before heading back to the village with the other two</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments file my inspiration</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scholars and suprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the group got back to Rusl and Uli's house they were immediately bombarded with a few sensations. The amazing smell of Uli's homemade pumpkin pancakes, and yelling, from several places.<br/>Wild had run ahead of the other three and was now in an argument with Uli about helping cook, Warriors was sitting on the couch having one of his usual squabbles with Legend, who was sitting at the table nearby. Hyrule was sitting on the floor leaning against the side of the couch where Warriors was and was still half asleep, answering everything in unintelligible mumbles. Wind was actually sitting against the wall apparently making friends with Colin, regaling the slightly younger boy with stories of his adventures, though what a ghost ship was and what it had to do with anything they had no idea, and lastly Sky was sitting against the wall across from Wind whittling with a piece of wood that was actually starting to resemble Twilight howling in his wolf form.<br/>Rusl went and sat down in his chair near the couch while Time sat next to Warriors on the couch, Wild seemingly having given up on getting Uli to let him help, sat at the table, and seeing nowhere else to sit Twilight sat by Time's feet on the floor.<br/>"Thank you, dear" Rusl smiled, taking the plate Uli offered.<br/>As the food was passed around (wild finally getting the chance to help), most of the ongoing conversations switched to praising Uli's cooking.<br/>"Hey Uli" Twilight suddenly asked "where's Rosie?" (A/n I needed a name for the baby girl from the end of twilight princess so I made one up, am putting her as like 2 for this) <br/>"Oh Pergie has her, I figured trying to keep track of her and all of you might be difficult" she answered smiling at her oldest.<br/>"Oh that makes sense all of us together can be an interest-" <br/>All of a sudden Twilight was interrupted by someone knocking on the door <br/>"Were you expecting someone?" Rusl asked looking towards Uli<br/>"No" she answered "who could that be?"<br/>Colin being the closest to the door went over to answer it. Opening the door he came across someone who was holding so many papers and books he couldn't see their face <br/>"Um...hello?" Colin asked hesitant <br/>"Hi, Rusl here?" The voice asked <br/>After that exchange Rusl recognized the voice <br/>"Shad!" Rusl exclaimed surprised "What are you doing here? Come on in" <br/>Rusl and Twilight both got up and took some things from Shad so he could see. With Twilight motioning for Warriors to clear a spot on the coffee table to put the scholar's things <br/>"Not that it's not good to see you but what are you doing all the way out here?" Rusl asked <br/>"A few things actually, but first I see you have guests, sorry to interrupt." She smiled <br/>"Ah don't worry about that Shad, they're my friends, this is Time, Warriors, Hyrule, Legend, Wild, Four, Wind, and Sky. I know the names are weird, but trust me it was needed." Twilight answered <br/>"Ok then" Shad smiled, moving towards the abandoned items "as for why I'm here, first, Link here's that book you were asking to borrow, though I still don't get why you want it."<br/>Shad handed a book to Twilight that appeared to be on wolves.<br/>"Rusl I have the papers I borrowed from you right here, and thank you again" he smiled <br/>"And now here's the interesting one, I was going through the castles library, thanks for getting me access Link" Shad thanked looking towards Twilight getting a nod in return "and believe it or not I found the section on genealogy reports, and as far as I found there is only one 'Link' your age, in other words I found your birth certificate and family tree documents." <br/>"No way!" Twilight stated surprised <br/>"Yup, look here" Shad handed him a paper <br/>Sure enough on that paper, his family tree all the way to his great great grandparents were all there. His great grandparents, names were so smudged that they were unreadable, but Malon's name was clearly there, Times was missing, but Twilight knew who that was. <br/>"Huh, well would ya look at that" Time stated looking over his descendants shoulder <br/>"Wait a minute!" Warriors suddenly said "that name there does that mean what I think it means" pointing at Malon's name and looking between Time and Twilight <br/>Time grinned "yes, Warriors you're correct"<br/>"Huh?" Hyrule asked drawing their attention to the rest of the room <br/>"Hang on," Twilight said "Shad?"<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"For this to make sense you need to know, these guys are all different incarnations of the hero's spirit, and as a result are all from different time periods and even timelines" <br/>"Ok, confusing, but ok"<br/>"Ok go ahead War"<br/>"YOU AND TIME ARE RELATED???" Warriors exclaimed baffled <br/>Everyone in the room except for the two of them looked just as surprised as Warriors <br/>"Yup, Twilight here is my direct descendant" Time stated smiling <br/>"Wow, that's actually really neat" said Sky <br/>"Wait" Shad suddenly said "you said all of these guys were different versions of the hero right"<br/>"Yeah" answered Twilight <br/>"But does that mean one of these guys was there at the beginning of hyrule's creation?" Shad asked <br/>"Well I come from a place called Skyloft, but my zelda and I recently came to the surface hoping to bring people down to help repopulate it" Sky stated putting away the figurine he was making that was- yup definitely Twilight's wolf form howling <br/>"There's a legend here that says that hyrule was originally found by people who lived in a city in the sky. Does that mean that was you" shad asked <br/>"I guess?"<br/>"Sky" Twilight started "would you be willing to tell Shad here about Skyloft and its history?"<br/>"Sure, come sit" Sky smiled pulling out some of his figurines to help<br/>As the two started talking and everyone else went back to there previous conversations, Rusl couldn't help but state the obvious <br/>"Well this has been an interesting morning"<br/>"You said it, we were all thinking it" Time responded <br/>"But that definitely isn't a bad thing" Twilight smiled <br/>"No pup, no it isn't"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. So many zeldas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys are talking and rusl gets confused</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok you've lost me" Rusl stated looking confused<br/>
"What do you mean" Twilight asked<br/>
After Shad left and Wind finished with whatever he was telling Colin. The Links had all started chatting about their Zeldas and various parts of their adventures.<br/>
"Well all of you have said 'Zelda' at some point, so at first I thought you were talking about her. Then you started talking about dusk and flowers and now I'm just confused." He answered<br/>
"Oh!" Sky exclaimed "that's because we had to come up with nicknames for the Zeldas as well. Ya know cause there's 10 of them" all he got was weird looks from both Rusl and Uli<br/>
"Just like Twilight said we all share the same name" he continued "well, we all also have a Zelda of our own, except Hyrule who for some odd reason has two. We had to come up with nicknames for them because otherwise every time someone mentioned Zelda someone would say 'wait, yours or mine?" and it would all get very mixed up very quickly."<br/>
"Oh that makes sense. Who's is what?" Rusl asked curious<br/>
"Well" Time started "mine is Lullaby"<br/>
"Ours is Dusk" Twilight continued<br/>
"Mine is Flora" Wild grins<br/>
"Mines Artemis" Warriors smiles<br/>
"Fable" Legend stated bored<br/>
"Mines Tetra, but she's always been called that" stated Wind<br/>
"Mine is Sun" Sky smiled<br/>
"Mine is Dot, I've called her that since we were little" Four laughed<br/>
My first Zelda is Dawn and the second is Aurora" Hyrule explained<br/>
"Why do you have two" Rusl couldn"t help but ask<br/>
"No idea"<br/>
"Huh"<br/>
"Yup"<br/>
"Thats a lot of nicknames." Rusl commented<br/>
"Yeah but it was definitely necessary, we tried not having them for a day when it was just me, Time, and Warriors, and it was a mess." Twilight smirked<br/>
"Do I want to know?" Rusl asked looking at Time who cringed<br/>
"No, no you do not."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment your ideas, I need some inspiration</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>